Digimon: legend of the digidestined
by justagamer1
Summary: 8 teens are sent to the digital world by a mystirous man named Gennai. each teen awakes with a creature of their own, not knowing what power each of them posses. unknown to them an evil lurks in the shadows prepared to make its move.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **this fan fiction contains occasional explicit language, some sexually suggestive stuff and some other offensive stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon, it's owned by saban or that company that makes tamagachi's.

…...

Episode 1: rise of the digi-destined part 1.

…...

The bus drove steadily down the road on the hot summer's day in Roads dale, Delaware. It was filled with the voices of thirteen to fifteen year old high schooler's.

The bus came to a bus stop and a girl came aboard. She had dark red hair in a short pig tail; she wore a green shirt with white trimmings, blue shorts that ended mid-thigh, black leggings and red and white sneakers. She had sunglasses and a smug grin planted across her face.

"What up people!" said the girl.

The high schoolers were silent, staring blankly at her with eyebrows raised.

"Who else is ready for summer camp!" said the girl. No one spoke up but a couple of crickets.

The girl's shoulders slumped and her sunglasses slid down her nose revealing her eyes.

"Sit down before I but my foot up your ass." Said the bus driver.

The teens started chatting again. The girl grumbled, took off her sunglasses and headed for a seat near the back of the bus next to a boy who was overly absorbed in his laptop. She slouched, crossed her arms and pouted. The bus started as she did so.

The girl glanced at her seat mate. He was had brown hair up in spikes, half moon glasses, a orange button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey dude," said the girl but the boy didn't respond. "Hello," she waved her hand in front of his face.

The bus came to a stop and another girl came aboard. She had blonde hair and wore a little too much make up. She was wearing a pink tank top revealing her midriff and skin tight green jeans and designer sandals. There were a pair of sunglasses on her head.

She walked down the buses aisle, getting a few cat calls and whistles. She just flipped her hair in response. She spotted a seat across from the redhead and in the seat was a platinum blonde boy with a blue jean jacket over a grey shirt and blue jeans. He was staring out the bus window, clearly wishing the day to be over with.

The blonde girl sat next to the boy with lust in her eyes.

"Hey there," she said. The boy didn't respond. "My names Mary. What's yours?"

The boy still didn't respond. Mary frowned, disappointed.

The bus stopped again. A blonde boy got on. He was wearing a white jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and blue jeans.

He walked across the aisle and spotted the platinum blonde boy and smiled. "Hey Mark!" they boy said.

Mark looked at the blonde boy, nodded and looked back out the window. Mary moaned.

The blonde boy went to the back of the bus and sat down next to a blonde girl. The girl had a pink flower barrette in her hair and was wearing a blue shirt and a white skirt. She had a white shoulder bag.

The blonde boy looked at the blonde girl and she blushed and looked away.

"The name's Tommy." Said the boy and put his hand out.

The girl shook his hand. "Cassie," she said.

The redhead from before stood up in her seat and turned to look at Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, whose the computer nerd I'm sitting next to." Asked the redhead.

Tommy stood up and looked at the boy. "His names Ian." Tommy said and sat back down.

"Thank you," the redhead said and sat back down.

"Don't mind Tina." Said Tommy to Cassie. "She's a bit of a wildcard."

"Damn straight!"Screamed Tina

The bus stopped again and a goth girl walked onto the bus. She had black hair with pink and teal streaks and a nose piercing. She wore a black t-shirt, a spiked dog collar, a black short skirt, fishnet stockings and black combat boots. The teens fell silent. The girl cast an inquiring glance over the teenagers.

She then walked down the aisle and sat down in the seat across from Tommy and Cassie. In the seat with her was a black haired boy with square rimmed glasses. He was wearing a teal sweater with the name 'Jacky' near the left shoulder. When the goth girl sat down he flinched as if he was expecting her to hit him.

Cassie stared at her.

The goth then turned her head in Cassie's direction and Cassie averted her eyes.

The bus drove steadily down the road toward the campsite where our story will truly begin…

…...

The bus arrived at the campsite a few moments later and the teenagers got off the bus. The teens looked up at the name of the campsite that was planted on a sign over the entrance. It read 'Camp MurderKill'.

"I don't like that sign." Said the boy in the sweater.

"Don't worry Jack." Said Tommy. "It's just named after the river that the camp is next to."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Said Jack.

A couple of teenagers came out of the main office near the entrance (wearing a camp uniform) and headed for the bus. The bus driver opened the compartment in the side and the interns started pulling out the baggage.

Soon a big burly man with a hearing aid wearing a scout masters uniform came out of the office and came up to the campers with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello kiddies!" greeted the scout master.

"We're like fifteen." Said Mary.

The scout master waved his hand in front of his face. "Doesn't matter, you'll still enjoy your stay and all of the fun activities you'll be doing." Said the scout master.

The Goth chick got off the bus and grabbed a bag from the baggage pile. She then tried to put some distance between her and the others but the scout master stopped her.

"Whoa where're you going?" asked the scout master. The goth just stared at him. "We have to give you your living arrangements." He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sarah. He then handed a piece of paper to each of the campers.

"I got cabin F8." Said Tina.

"Same here," said Cassie

"Oh god so did I." said Mary glumly. She looked at Tina and frowned. "Now I have to sleep in the same room as the thirteen year old freak."

"The sheet says we have a fourth roommate." Said Cassie.

"Who is it?" asked Tina

"Sarah D'amore…." Said Mary. She crumbled up the sheet she was given and tore it apart.

"Who's that?" asked Cassie.

"You know that goth chick?" asked Tina.

"Oh, her!" said Cassie.

"Yeah, her." Said Mary glumly. "Worst summer ever…."

…...

One week later...

Tina walked out of the girl's cabin and stretched her arms and legs.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" screamed Tina.

Cassie then walked out of the cabin. "You're certainly excited."

"You bet I am!" exclaimed Tina. "I'm ready to take the boys down in the canoe race!"

Just then Mary walked out of the cabin and yawned. "God, I cannot stand another night in the cabin with that girl."

"Come on, she's just excited." Said Cassie. The two girls stepped off the cabins small porch and stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around and saw Sarah eyeing them. She then walked past the two with a book in her hand. Cassie and Mary shivered.

Elsewhere, Ian was sitting on his cabins porch working on his laptop. Mark, Tommy and Jack walked out of the cabin and past Ian. Tommy turned around and smiled at him.

"C'mon man, get off that thing, enjoy the wonders of nature!" said Tommy.

"mmh," responded Ian. Tommy sighed.

"C'mon man you've been on that thing for the whole week." Said Tommy.

Once again Ian responded with a 'mmh,'. Tommy sighed again and walked off with the other boys. Ian continued to work on his laptop, but was surprised when green binary code appeared on the screen.

"That's odd…" said Ian.

The three boys soon crossed paths with the girls. Tina quickly ran up to Tommy and smiled.

"Hey punks! Ready to get your asses kicked in today's canoe race?" said Tina, smiling smugly.

"We'll just see about that." Said Tommy with a good natured smile.

Mark rolled his eyes while Jack edged behind his back, hiding from Tina.

"We're going to take you down, buster brown!" exclaimed Tina.

"Did she really just say that?" said Mary.

"Then let's get going." Tommy said.

The six of them walked over to the river where a couple of canoes where tied to a dock. Tommy and Tina each untied a canoe and got in. Cassie got in with Tina while Mark got in with Tommy. Mary and Jack stayed on the dock.

The teens pulled out a paddle and rowed out to the middle of the stream.

"The first one to the old tree wins!" exclaimed Tina in a booming voice that made Jack jump.

"Sounds good," Tommy said.

"Alright then!" bellowed Tina. "Begin!"

She started paddling and her canoe took off.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tommy. He and Mark then started paddling and took off after them.

It didn't take long for the boys to catch up to the girls, mostly because Cassie couldn't paddle as fast as Tina who was spraying water like a whale.

The other two on the shore watched as the two canoes shrunk into the distance.

"I hate summer camp…"said Mary, swatting a mosquito on the back of her neck. "Can this place get any worse?"

Then the thunder grumbled as storm clouds blotted out the sun.

"Great," said Mary. "I passed up Hawaii for this?"

"Actually it would be worse if you went to Hawaii in the summer." Said Jack. Mary scowled at him. "You know… because it's monsoon season…." Mary continued to scowl. "And it….. never mind…"

Back to the race, the two canoes were neck and neck. They were only a couple of feet from the dead tree… when a small wave hit the boys. It was a small wave and barely hit the canoe but the boys still felt it. That was when they noticed the water was a bit more chaotic when only a few seconds ago it was calm and smooth, and the only waves were being made by Tina.

The canoes were both hit this time by a wave that made the teens wish they put on a life preserver.

"I think now's the time to head back." Said Cassie.

The wind started to pick up and the waves were fiercer. The waves struck the canoes almost causing them to collide into each other.

They managed to make it back to the dock and tied off the canoes. They ran like hell back to their cabins for now rain started to pour down on them and drench them.

The camp counselor was shouting orders to the other campers who were running and screaming.

"Get to your cabins!" shouted the counselor. "There's a tornado warning!"

"A what!" shouted Jack.

Mark, Jack and Tommy ran to their cabin, Cassie out of the confusion followed Tommy. Tina and Mary also followed.

The six teens entered the boy's cabin and started ringing out their clothes. Ian was sitting on his bunk; he peeled his eyes off his laptop and gave them a weird look.

"You guys fall into the river?" asked Ian.

"No we got stuck in the rain." Said Tina.

Ian just rolled his eyes. "Big Bill Engvall fan, huh?"

"Who?" asked Cassie.

"No seriously, we got caught in the rain." Said Tommy.

"How can you get wet when it's sunny out?" asked Ian.

"It's raining haven't you looked out the window yet?" said Tommy.

Ian looked out the window and was surprised. "But how?"

"Well when the clouds get sad they…" said Tina sarcastically.

"No I mean how can it be raining when the report says it's sunny?" said Ian. He showed everyone his laptop, in the corner was a small weather report. There was a picture of a sun and the temperature, it was 90 degrees Fahrenheit.

"But, the counselor says there's a tornado warning." Said Cassie.

Ian worked on his laptop and showed the screen to the others. On the screen there was a small map of Delaware.

"How can there be a tornado when there are no clouds over Kent County that a satellite can't detect?" said Ian.

"Maybe the tornado is just over us." Said a voice from behind.

They all turned and standing behind them soaking wet was Sarah.

"Also, why are all of you here?" asked Sarah.

"We live here." Said Mark.

"I meant the girls." Said Sarah

Mary put an arm around Mark and purred. "I just followed the sexy blonde here."

"I panicked…." Said Cassie and blushed in embarrassment.

Tina shrugged. "Beats me,"

"GUYS!" shrieked Jack.

They all turned and saw Jack looking out the window. They all went to the window and looked outside.

"That's not a tornado…" said Mark.

"That's…" started Tommy.

"A vortex of binary." Finished Ian.

It was true, coming straight at them was a large funnel covered in spinning green binary. They all screamed as the 'tornado' came straight at them and struck the cabin

…...

The sun warmed Tina's face, who was beginning to wake from her unconsciousness. She felt hard ground under her and something resting on her chest.

She opened her eyes and saw what was on her chest. It was a black fuzzy wall with two bumps on top. It was staring at Tina with uniform yellow eyes and purred. Or at least what can be considered a purr.

Tina was surprised but not scared by this creature. She sat up and the creature sat on her lap.

"Well, hey there little guy." Said Tina s she petted it's 'head'.

Tina then stood up and looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a forest, but the tree's seemed to be a cross between Oak and Palm.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. The black creature just squeaked. She looked down at the creature. "Do you know where we are?"

The black creature squeaked and jumped as if he were trying to tell her something. She then noticed she was holding onto something, she opened her hand and saw a small orange/red device with a screen on it, on the screen was a small black ball similar to the creature she found.

"What the…" said Tina but didn't finish. She heard a stifled scream.

She clipped the device to her belt and ran into the woods with the black creature close behind her. In five seconds she found Mark sitting up and sitting next to him was a hot pink ball that looked like a Jell-o mold. It had three bumps on its head and dark rings around its eyes.

"You okay?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting this gummy bear thing." Replied Mark.

"Cool, I got one too." Said Tina, pointing out her own creature. "And this," she pointed to her device.

"Huh?" replied Mark he opened his own hand and discovered a device like Tina's. Only it was Blue/grey.

"What are they?" asked Mark.

"Beats me," said a voice from behind. They turned and saw Sarah. She too had a creature; this one looked like a seed. Well… more like something similar to Tina's only covered in a slim clear shelling with two leaves on its stem.

"One of these two." Said Sarah. She pointed to a device on her belt. Hers was red and pink.

A shadow suddenly passed over them. They looked up but whatever flew over them was gone. They all then looked at each other.

"Maybe we should find the others?" said Tina. The other two shrugged and Tina sighed.

They began to walk through the woods and ran into Ian. He too had a creature; it was a small bubbly green pile with a dull yellow 'pacifier' in its mouth.

"Whoa Ian, you too?" asked Tina.

"Yeah," Ian said. "I also found this." He pulled out a small device, colored blue and purple.

"Us too," said Tina. And they showed him their devices.

"Curious," Ian said.

"Any theories on where we are?" asked Mark

"None yet," Ian said. "Although I do have one question. Why did you seek shelter in the cabin when you heard about the tornado warning?"

"The counselor told us to." said Tina.

"Really," said Ian and was deep in thought.

Once again a large black shadow flew over them and they looked up.

"What was that?" asked Tina.

"Good question," said Ian.

Tina looked down and saw the black thing rubbing up against her sneaker. She bent down and picked it up.

"Aw, you're so cute." Tina said and tickled the creature.

Mark's pink creature rubbed against him. Mark just looked at it then looked away. The creature made a sad sound. Sarah's creature did the same, but Sarah just ignored it. Ian's creature gurgled; he looked at the creature and picked it up. He started looking the creature over, obviously curious.

"What are you?" asked Ian. He sat down and opened his laptop case.

"You brought that thing with you?" asked Tina.

"It was lying next to me when I woke up." Said Ian as he sat down and started working on his computer.

But to Ian's dismay the little battery symbol in the corner had a lightning bolt going through it, meaning it was almost dead.

"Aw, man," said Ian. But as Ian looked at the symbol it turned a uniform green, meaning it was fully charged.

"What the…" Ian started but was interrupted by a ground shaking screech.

"That sounded like…" Mark said.

"Mary…" Ian finished.

The four quickly ran in the direction of the scream and in a few seconds they spotted Mary, keeping her distance from a small purple ball with white long hair and two purple antennas.

Mary saw the others and said. "Get this thing away from me."

The creature made a sad noise.

"C'mon Mary, it's harmless." Said Tina.

"I know that!" snapped Mary. "I just don't want that disgusting thing to touch me!"

The four teens looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey Mary did you get one of these?" asked Tina and held out her device.

Mary looked confused and looked in her hand. She too had a device; this one was green/ pink.

"The hell is this?" asked Mary

"Looks like they may be contacted to the creatures that have been following us." Stated Ian.

"Really?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, think about it. After we each wake up we find a creature and one of these devices." Said Ian.

Then they heard a scream. A very girly scream.

"Jack!" everyone said at once and ran.

Running through the woods the five teens were passed by a speedy jack and following behind him was a floating white, tear drop shaped creature with two stubby arms bumps running down its back and two white antennas. Unlike the other creatures this one had a mouth and was making a sound similar to laughing.

"Help me!" screamed Jack.

"Jack quit running, it won't hurt you!" said Mark.

"What do you mean?" screamed Jack. He ran past the others and saw they had creatures with them.

"Oh…" muttered Jack and he stopped running. The creature he was running from caught up to him and hugged his head.

"What are these things?" asked Jack nervously.

"Don't know," said Tina with a shrug.

Ian walked up to Jack and showed him his device. "Did you happen to get one of these?"

"I don't know," said Jack. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a grey/ white device. "I guess I do…"

The six heard a rustling coming from behind and turned around. Behind them were Tommy and Cassie, each with a creature. Tommy's was white and looked like half a pill capsule. Cassie's looked like Tina's but was white instead of black.

"There you are." Said Tommy. "We thought we were the only ones here." He then noticed the creatures. "Oh, cool, you guys too?"

"Yeah," said Tina. She pulled out her device.

"So did we," said Tommy. He and Cassie pulled out their own devices. They were white/ yellow and white/ pink respectively. Ian rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"I guess everyone's here." Said Ian.

"Wherever here is." Said Tommy.

"Well it's defiantly not earth." Said Ian.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tommy.

"The trees," said Ian. "There are no trees like these on earth."

"So the tornado took us to Oz?" said Sarah.

Ian then looked at the creatures that had joined the teens. "That's not so farfetched at this moment."

Suddenly a shadow flew over the teens.

"The hell is that?" asked Tina.

The thing flew over them again and this time the teens saw what it was. It was a large red bug like creature with four arms and large pincers.

"You think it's nice?" asked Cassie.

The giant bug spotted the eight teens and flew towards them, full speed with its pincers ready.

"I think not!" said Tommy.

The teens ducked as the bug flew toward them. It only missed them by mere inches.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Jack.

The bug made a u-turn and came towards them.

"RUN!" yelled Mark and the teens took off.

The bug chased after the teens, knocking down trees along the way. The teens came to a steep slope and came to a stop.

"What now?" asked Mary.

"Jump!" said Tommy and he jumped down the slope and the others followed.

The teens tumbled down the slope and ran into a very large and wide tree… and by run into, I mean ran into as in as soon as they hit the tree they disappeared.

The bug flew by the tree looking for the teens, but couldn't find them so he flew away.

The teens now bruised and battered stood up and dusted themselves off.

They looked around and saw that they were in a large white room.

"Where are we?" asked Cassie.

"In the tree." Said Ian.

"How?" asked Tina.

"Are we really in a position to ask questions?" asked Ian.

The teens and the creatures exited the tree and looked around.

"It's gone," said Mark.

"Good, all that running was making me sweat." Said Mary.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Jack.

Everyone was quiet.

"We'll figure it out." Said Tommy flashing a smile.

"I hope so…" said Cassie.

Ian started to wonder around and soon spotted something in the distance.

"Guys, I have an idea." Said Ian.

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"We need to head over there." Said Ian and he pointed to a tall mountain in the horizon. "If we reach the top of the mountain then we should figure out where we are and plan out our next step."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Tina.

"We walk," said Ian and he started walking.

The others began to follow him without too much protest. The creatures followed close behind their partner, except for the white ball, which Cassie was now carrying.

The teens managed to walk for at least a mile and half before someone started complaining.

"Can we stop, my feet are killing me." Said Mary.

"Alright," said Tommy.

The teens sat down and their creatures sat on their laps. Or at least tried too, the pink one tried to get into Marks lap but he just pushed him away, Sarah's seed creature tried to get into her lap but she did the same. Mary's creature tried the same but Mary made a sound of disgust.

"Guys, what are we going to do if we don't make it home by night fall…" asked Jack.

"Then we camp out." Said Mark.

"Does anyone here know how to light a fire?" asked Cassie.

"Tina does," said Tommy. "She has lit a lot of fires by accident."

"Yup," said Tina. "Three chemical, two electrical and one that even surprised me."

"Good to know we have the psycho with us." Said Mary.

"Hey," said Tina and stood up.

Suddenly they heard a scream. It was a crazed vicious scream that shook the tree tops and the giant bug from before appeared and charged the teens. The teens and the creatures ran as fast as they could. They ran through the woods until they reached the edge of a cliff. They looked over it and saw a river a couple deadly yards down.

They turned but came face to face with the giant bug which had now blocked their exit.

"Aw man…" said Tina.

"Were screwed," said Jack.

The bug took a couple of steps forward, and the teens took a couple of steps back.

"No way out." Said Sarah. "But down."

"Not happening," said Mary.

The giant bug screamed and so did the teens. Suddenly Tina's creature ran toward the giant bug and was soon followed by the others.

Tina, Mark, Sarah, Mary and Tommy's creature started shooting bubbles out of what can be considered their mouths at the giant bug.

This seemed to keep the bug at bay for a bit and seemed to hurt him a little.

"Courageous little buggers," said Tommy.

Jacks own creature flew up to the bugs eyes and shot bubbles out of its mouth. It looked like it stung the bug's eyes because the bug started to rub its eyes.

Ian's creature crawled up to one of the bug's feet and started shooting bubbles. The bubbles left a sticky residue that glued the bugs foot to the ground.

Cassie's creature did its part and sprayed the bugs other foot with a white powder that froze its foot to the ground.

Sadly the creatures attack only delayed the bug. The bug started swinging its arms and hit the baby creatures and sent them flying back at the teens. It then got its feet unstuck and stomped toward the teens.

The teens awaited their untimely demise, but their creature weren't about to give up. They stood in front of the teens ready to defend them. The creatures then charged once again at the bug.

"They're going to get killed!" screamed Cassie.

Then the device on her belt started to glow. In fact all of their device's started to glow. They grabbed the devices and a ball of light shot out of them toward the creatures.

Their creatures started to glow and screamed. "DIGIVOLVE!" and took on new shapes.

"Digivolve to… KOROMON!" said the black ball. It turned pink and had a large gaping maul and two long antennas.

"Digivolve to…. TSUNOMON!" cried the pink creature. It turned a shade of peach and grew orange fur and grew a large horn.

"digivolve to…. YOKOMON!" cried the seed creature. It turned into a pink plant like creature with a blue flower.

"Digivolve to…. MOLTIMON!" cried the green puddle creature. He turned pink and turned more balloon like and grew two arms.

"Digivolve to… TANEMON!" cried the furball. It turned into a green plant creature with a peach colored face and four legs.

"Digivolve to… BUKAMON!" cried the flying creature. He turned gray with a white underbelly and a orange Mohawk.

"Digivolve to…. TOKOMON!" cried the pill creature. It grew legs and two antennas and a large gaping maw.

"Digivolve to… NYAROMON!" cried the white ball creature. It turned green with cat ears and a cat tail.

The eight creatures charged at the giant bug. Koromon shot bubbles at him while Yokomon and Tanemon shot petal shaped bubbles at the bug. Bukamon flew around the bugs face and shot bubbles at him.

The bug didn't mind this too much and took a step forward. Tsunomon got under one of the bugs feet and the bug stepped on him. The bug cried in pain, then kicked Tsunomon back to Mark.

Moltimon stood in front of the bug and started inflating himself to scare the bug. But to no avail, the bug just stepped on him causing him to deflate.

Tokomon charged at the bug and revealed his rows of sharp teeth. He got to one of the bugs feet and started gnawing on his toe. Nyaromon hit the bugs other foot with her tail.

The creatures continued to try and do some damage to the giant bug, Tina grabbed a large tree branch.

"If they can do it so can i!" said Tina and she charged the monster.

"Tina, wait!" cried Tommy, but Tina was already hitting the bug with the branch.

The bug looked at Tina and picked her up with one of its hands.

"Bad idea," Tina finally realized as the bug prepared to take a bite out of her

"Tina!" cried Koromon. He jumped up to the bugs face and blew bubbles in it.

Tina was shocked. "Wait, did you just…"

Before she could finish the sentence the bug got angry and swatted at Koromon, throwing Tina back at the others while he did so.

She hit Ian and pushed him into Sarah. The two fell with Ian on top… and lucky him his face was on Sarah's chest. The two blushed and Sarah pushed Ian off.

The giant bug swatted the small creatures back to their partners.

"Thanks anyways," said Tommy as he held Tokomon.

The giant bug screeched and slammed his giant pinchers into the ground, causing that part of the cliff to break off from the rest. The now giant boulder toppled down the side of the cliff with the teens and small creatures on top.

The giant bug tried to grab them but missed and the teens fell into the river. Luckily they were on top of the boulder when it hit the river, but unluckily for them when the boulder hit the river they rolled off and were caught up in the current.

…...

"_And so the adventure of our heroes begins. A long and perilous journey with no definable ending, lost in the digital world alone except for each other and the dangerous creatures that inhabit this merciless for them though, they are now accompanied by their new friends, the Digimon. Along their journey they will see much pain, anguish, and heart break. But also along the way they will make new friends, find new joys and even become better people… maybe even have a romantic moment or two… but all this we will have to see, next time! Gennai out…."_

…...

Authors note

Here's a continuing series I decided to write. I was actually going to start this story after I finished one of my others but I decided just to start this one so that way it wasn't just a little idea I had that never turned into anything else.

Well I hope you like the story and that you continue reading when I post there other chapters…. Which probably won't materialize for a while. But any way thanks for reading and see you next time.

Justagamer1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **this fan fiction contains occasional explicit language, some sexually suggestive stuff and some other offensive stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon,

…...

Episode 2: rise of the digi-destined part 2.

…...

After a wild ride in the river the teens washed up on dry land and were now wringing their clothes.

"My make ups ruined!" cried Mary

Sarah rolled her eyes as she wringed out her skirt.

"C'mon talk!" said Tina as she stood over the creature that was with her when she woke up in this world.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark in an annoyed tone.

Tina pointed to the creature. "He spoke, right before he turned into this… whatever it is."

"Koromon," said Koromon.

"Thank you," said Tina. And everyone looked at Koromon.

"It just spoke." Said Ian.

"Of course he did." Said Moltimon.

"We all can." Said Yokomon.

"This can't be real." Said Jack, freaking out.

"Oh but it is." Said Bukamon as he rested on Jack's head.

Ian kneeled down next to Moltimon. "What are you?"

"Why, we're Digimon of course?" Said Moltimon.

"Okay then," said Ian. "Do you know where we are?"

"The digital world," said Moltimon. "Although I must admit I'm not quite sure about our current location."

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to." Said Ian and stood up.

"What's the digital world?" asked Cassie in almost a whisper.

"The world we live in." said Nyaromon

"Fair enough," said Tommy.

"Guys?" said Jack. Everyone turned to him. "In case that bug…"

"Kuwagamon," said Bukamon.

"…in case kuwagamon comes back maybe we should try to put some distance between us."

"We were carried away by the current." Said Sarah. "We already put some distance between us."

Suddenly a shadow flew over them.

"Not enough," said Jack.

The 8 teens and their Digimon ran into the woods. Kuwagamon flew over the area searching for them; it couldn't find them so it screamed in fury and flew off.

…...

The teens were walking through the woods with their Digimon at their side.

"Any idea's where were going?" asked Jack.

"Not a clue!" Said Bukamon cheerfully.

Nobody said anything again for a while, then Jack said something that was on everyone's mind.

"What if we're stuck here?" asked Jack. "What are we going to do about food and shelter? What if there are more creature like that giant bug hanging around."

"Don't worry," said Bukamon.

"Yeah, we'll protect you!" said Koromon.

"You're going to protect us?" said Sarah in disbelief.

Koromon 'stood' in front of Sarah. "Don't think just because were small doesn't mean we're not strong." Said Koromon

Sarah just rolled her eyes and the gang continued walking.

They continued their walk without a word… until of coarse someone said something.

"Any idea where were heading?" asked Cassie, timidly.

"I think I see a sign up ahead!" Tina exclaimed.

The group ran over to the sign, it was similar to that of a yield sign. Mark read the sign. " 'if you can read this, you are blind.' What the…." said Mark.

"There's another one!" exclaimed Mary.

They all gathered around a rectangular blue sign. This time Mary read it. " 'stop reading this, seriously stop it! You are a disappointment to me and your mother.' The hell is up with these signs?"

"These aren't the only ones." Tommy said.

He was right, the forest they were in were filled with these weird signs. The group went around reading the signs. They each read. 'The cake is a lie.' 'This sign is irrelevant.' 'So is this one.' And 'on hiatus, come again in smarch.'

"What is this place?" Tina asked.

"The forest of irrelevant signs I suppose." Said Ian.

"What a weird place." Tommy said.

Just then all of their stomachs growled.

"Oh god, I'm starving!" Mary said.

"I could go for a bite too." Nyaromon said.

"Ditto," said Tsunomon.

"I think I see something!" Tina exclaimed.

"What, a forest of mundane posters?" Sarah said.

"No, a vending machine!" Tina exclaimed and pointed.

They all followed Tina's gaze and wouldn't you know it? Right in the middle of the clearing was a vending machine.

"Finally!" Mary exclaimed and threw all caution to the wind and ran to the snack machine.

"Mary, wait!" Mark screamed. The rest of the group ran after her.

Mary had arrived at the vending machine and pulled out a dollar. She stuffed the dollar into the slot but the machine just spit it out right back at her.

"Sorry you have made an invalid entry." Said a voice from the machine.

"What!?" Screamed Mary. She then started kicking the machine. "Give me some food you stupid…"

"Mary, wait." Said Ian. "Isn't it a little suspicious that there's a snack machine in the middle of the woods?"

"There was nothing suspicious about the signs." Mary said and continued to kick the machine.

"That's not nice…" the machine said and the front part of the machine started to wobble.

"Look out!" Mark yelled. He grabbed Mary out of the way before the front of the machine could fall on top of her.

"What on earth?" Mary said, awestruck.

The machine was hollow. The only thing in it was a small green slug like creature.

"What is that?" Cassie asked.

"Oh no!" Moltimon exclaimed. "That's Numemon! A vile little sewer dweller that like to sling its Nume-sludge at people who trespass on its territory!"

"Numemon squad attack!" screamed the Numemon.

Suddenly hundreds of Numemon came crawling out from their hiding place in the trees.

"This can't be good…" said Ian.

"Numemon!" screamed the first Numemon. "Prepare Nume-sludge!"

All of the Numemon pulled out a large pink lump of gunk.

"Fire!" the Numemon screamed. All the Numemon threw their 'sludge' at the digi-destined.

"Run for it!" Tommy yelled.

The group made no haste in escaping. They ran for their lives, trying to avoid the sludge.

"After them!" Cried the first Numemon. The Numemon followed their apparent leaders command and ran after the teens.

The Digi-destined ran as fast as they could but the Numemon managed to keep up with them.

"This is insane!" Mary screamed.

As if things couldn't get worse for the group….. it did. The group came to a stop at the side of a mountain that was too steep for them to climb. They were cornered.

"Oh no!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Crap!" Tina exclaimed.

"Trapped like rat!" Mark said.

"We got you now!" said a voice from behind them.

The group turned and saw standing behind them was the whole Numemon squad.

"There's no escape!" said the leader Numemon.

"Were toast!" Jack cried.

"Nume-Squad! Prepare Nume-Sludge!" yelled the lead Numemon.

The digi-destined were frozen on the spot, waiting to be pummeled by the smelly pink slime. When suddenly, their Digimon jumped away from their sides and stood in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Protecting our partners." Nyaromon said.

"Yeah!" Tokomon agreed.

"But they're bigger than you!" Jack yelled.

"Just because were small now doesn't mean we can't win." Koromon said.

"We're tougher than we look!" Tsunomon added.

"Indeed," Yokomon said.

"Indubitably," Moltimon said.

The teens remain silent.

"Don't worry we'll kick their butts!" Bukamon exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Tamemon said.

"Ready…" the Numemon captain n said to his troops. The teens Digimon prepare themselves.

"Aim…" the air filled with intensity.

"Attack!" Cried Koromon and the baby Digimon charged at the Nume-squad.

"Fire!" the Numemon captain screamed in surprise.

The Numemon threw their sludge at the advancing Digimon but missed. The Digimon tackled the Numemon and small battle took place. Koromon bit one of the Numemon while Tanemon was slapped by another, who was then slapped back by Bukamon. Tokomon chased around a Numemon with his teeth exposed while Yokomon sprayed some more with Petal shaped bubbles. Tsunomon rammed into a few with his horn while Nyaromon slapped a few with her tail. Moltimon was surrounded by three Numemon; he took in a breath of air and expanded three times his size scaring away the Numemon.

"Whoa," said Tommy. "They're really going at it."

"Yeah! Kick their asses!" Tina exclaimed.

"Retreat!" screamed the Numemon captain and all the Numemon skedaddled.

"Way to go guys!" Tina exclaimed. She ran over Koromon and he ran towards her. She picked him up and raised him into the air. "That was awesome!"

"Way to go guy." Mark said to Tsunomon.

"Impressive…" Sarah remarked as Yokomon walked up to her and smiled.

"That was incredible!" Ian said.

"Why thank you," Moltimon said with a bow.

"Thanks," Mary said quietly to Tanemon.

"Good riddance." Jack said as Bukamon rested on his head.

"You guys are awesome!" Tommy said to Tokomon.

"Yeah," Cassie said shyly as she picked up Nyaromon.

Nyaromon smiled and nodded. She then looked up with a concerned look. "It's not over yet."

They all suddenly looked up and hovering a couple of feet above them was Kuwagamon. The kuwagamon then landed right in front of the teens leaving them once again trapped.

"What's with this guy!?" Tina exclaimed.

"C'mon guys!" Koromon screamed. "Let's get rid of this guy!"

The Digimon once again stood in front of their partners.

"What are you doing!?" Mark exclaimed.

"You're going to get yourselves killed." Sarah said, not giving a damn.

"Not without your help." Moltimon responded.

"What do you…" Ian started to say but stopped when the teens heard a very familiar beeping sound.

They all pulled out their Digivices and saw that they were all glowing and on the screen were the words 'digivolve.'

Tina held out her Digivice in front of her pointed to the Digimon, the others saw and followed her lead.

"DIGIVOLVE!" they all screamed in unison. A flash of white light flew from the devices and hit the Digimon.

"KOROMON Digivolve to…" cried Koromon. "Agumon!"

"TSUNOMON Digivolve to…. Gabumon!"

"YOKOMON digivolve to… Biyomon!"

"MOLTIMON digivolve to… Tentomon!"

"TANEMON digivolve to… Palmon!"

"BUKAMON digivolve to… Gomamon!"

"TOKOMON digivolve to… Patamon!"

"NYAROMON digivolve to… Plotmon!"

The Digimon finished digivolving and the teens stared at their new partners.

"Whoa…" Cassie said.

"Ditto," Tommy said.

"Kick his ass!" Tina exclaimed.

The Kuwagamon charged toward the newly evolved Digimon at high speed.

"Pepper Breath!" Cried Agumon and he spat out a large fire ball from his mouth that hit Kuwagamon in his mouth.

The Kuwagamon cried in pain and swerved and hit a tree.

"Blue Blaster!" Cried Gabumon.

He shot out a blue flame from his mouth that singed the side of the dizzy Kuwagamon. This angered Kuwagamon; he swiped at Gabumon and sent him flying into a tree.

Biyomon flew high over the Kuwagamon. "Spiral twister!" she cried.

A green spiraling fire shot out of her mouth and hit Kuwagamon in the side of the head.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon cried.

He shot out an electrical current from his wings and electrocuted Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon roared in fury and prepared his pinchers.

"Poison Ivy!" Cried Palmon.

Her fingers extended and wrapped around one of Kuwagamon's pinchers. Kuwagamon tried to pull free but Palmon used all of her strength to make sure he didn't.

"Boom Bubble!" Cried Patamon.

He expanded his body and exhaled a large compressed air bubble that hit Kuwagamon in the side of the head. Kuwagamon screamed in pain.

"Puppy Howl!" Plotmon yelled. She stood in front of Kuwagamon and howled loudly.

Kuwagamon screamed loudly, obviously in severe pain.

"Gomamon aren't you going to help?" Jack asked.

Gomamon shrugged. "Eh, they seem to be handling it just fine without me."

"Gomamon!"

"Alright, Fine." Gomamon said. He walked toward the Kuwagamon and the other Digimon; he stopped a few feet away from them. "March of Fishes!" he then took in a deep breath and made a high pitched whistling noise.

The ground under the Kuwagamon began to shake and then crack. The ground erupted and a barrage of colorful fish attacked Kuwagamon, biting and slapping.

Kuwagamon once again screamed in pain and decided it was time to make like sheep and get the hell out of there. He expanded his wings and took off as fast as they could take him.

"We did it!" Patamon cheered. The other Digimon and the teens cheered as well.

"That was awesome you guys!" Tina exclaimed.

"That takes care of one problem." Jack said in a somewhat hopeless voice.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Jack began. "We still hopelessly lost, with no food or water, not even shelter and it's almost night."

He was right, the sun was low in the sky obscured by distant mountains and the sky had turned a pinkish orange.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

Ian thought for a moment. "We should retrace our steps to the river, then we'll follow that river, it should lead to a lake, should, once we get there we'll try to build a fire and find some food."

"Can't argue with that." Mark said with a shrug.

"Then it's agreed!" Tommy said. "Lead the way Ian."

Ian lead the group back to the river, lucky them they didn't get too far from it. They followed the river and Ian was right, there was a lake.

"Way to go Ian!" Tommy said and high-fived Ian.

"Now, all we need to do if gather wood for a fire, light it, gather food like fish, fruits and veggies, and then when the fire's lit we can fry some fish and disinfect the water." Ian said.

So the group split up Tina and Agumon and Mark and Gabumon gathered wood and chose a spot (with Ian's help) dug a small hole, surrounded it with small rocks and set up the kinder.

"Do your thing guys!" Tina exclaimed.

"Right," Agumon and Gabumon said in unison.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled.

Both of them breathed fire onto the fuel and lit the bonfire.

"Way to go guys!" Tina exclaimed.

"Job well done," Agumon said.

Gabumon just blushed and laughed awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Biyomon, Mary and Palmon and Ian and Tentomon gathered food from the woods.

"God, I'm so hungry." Mary said.

"Here," Palmon said. She extended her fingers and grabbed hold of what looked like bananas. "Try these.'

"Thank goodness," Mary said. She grabbed one of the 'bananas' and peeled it… and revealed another peel underneath. "What the?" she peeled it again and once again revealed another peel. "C'mon!" she said more desperately. She peeled it again to reveal… nothing at all. Mary slumped her shoulders.

"What's your problem?" Palmon said. She took one of the bananas and ate it whole.

Biyomon meanwhile flew over head picking fruit from the trees. She swooped down to Sarah who was carrying all the other fruit Biyomon picked.

"Biyomon thinks this shall make a fantastic supper. Don't you think Sarah?" Biyomon said.

Sarah remained silent and rolled her eyes while Biyomon cheerfully went off in search for more food.

Meanwhile Tentomon picked a couple of berries that were growing on a vine that wrapped itself around a tree and handed them to Ian.

"These aren't much but they'll help nourish everyone." Tentomon said as he flew backwards.

"Tentomon watch it!" Ian exclaimed.

Tentomon turned around just in time to fly into a low branch. He fell to the ground hard.

"owwie," Tentomon said.

Ian sighed and crouched to his side. "How can such a little brainiac turn into such an absentminded creature?"

Meanwhile Jack sat at the lakes edge with a makeshift fishing pole while Gomamon swam close by, humming.

"Gomamon cut it out." Jack said. "You're scaring away the fishes. I thought you said you were going to help me."

Gomamon stopped swimming. "I am."

"How?"

"Like this, March of Fishes!" Gomamon said. He concentrated hard and emitted a high pitched whistling sound.

Suddenly thousands of fish (well more like a couple hundred.) shot out of the water and landed on top of Jack.

"You're welcome!" Gomamon said as he swam by the pile of fishes crushing Jack.

Tommy, Cassie and their Digimon (who also were fishing) all laughed at this sight

Later when the sky was dark and the fish was finished cooking the teens and their Digimon dug into the feast.

"That was great!" Tina exclaimed after the meal.

"I can eat another bite." Agumon said cheerfully.

"Only one fish left." Cassie said. Agumon automatically leapt for the fish and swallowed it whole, and scaring Cassie in the process.

"These Digimon are like bottomless pits." Ian remarked as he pulled out his laptop.

"You still messing with that thing?' Mark said.

"Just trying to see if I can get a signal." Ian said.

"I highly doubt you will." Mark said.

Then from Ian's laptop came an electronic voice saying 'you've got mail!'

"Made a liar out of me," Mark remarked. "What does it say?"

"It's a video." Ian said.

He played the video but all there was was a green line running horizontally across the screen. The teens gathered around Ian to have a look at the video.

"Hello," said a grandfatherly voice from the laptop. The green line reacted to the voice by making little spikes. "I am Gennai I must start this message by apologizing for bringing you all into my world. But it is not without reason, I need your help. There is a great evil lurking in the shadows of this world and only you, the select few can stop it. I have equipped you with all you need at this stage of your journey which will be a long and treacherous one. There will be much suffering on this quest, but the suffering is not without its benefits. So far you are heading in the right direction; you have digivolved your Digimon into their more permanent form, though not their final. These creatures will be your partners on this journey they will help fight against these dark masters. And all they ask in return is that you treat them well and train them to be stronger, if you do then they will protect you. I have also given each of you a Digivice." A picture of a Digivice appeared on the screen. "These will help you bring your Digimon to the next level and perhaps even provide a little extra protection from the lurking evil. I know you did not ask to be brought here, but we need you, more than you will ever know. I will be meeting you all soon enough to answer any of you questions, although when this will be I do not know. It may not be tomorrow and it might not be in a month but we will meet soon."

The video ended and the teens remained quiet for what felt like hours until Tina stood up.

"This… is… AWESOME!" Tina exclaimed. "A real quest! With action and adventure!"

"You moron!" Mary yelled. "This is dangerous, we could get killed! Oh I knew I shouldn't have let daddy sign me up for camp…"

"This is better than any old dusty summer camp!" Tina exclaimed. "We finally have a chance to have a real adventure!"

"This is insane." Jack said. "I can't fight anybody especially not any dark masters."

"You're a psycho Tina." Mary said.

"She's right." Tommy said.

"Thank you." Mary said.

"I mean Tina's right." Tommy said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Mary said.

"We were brought here for a reason." Tommy said. "Whether we like it or not we have a job to do. We were chosen for a reason we might not ever know. So we might as well quit bickering so we can start this journey and get it over with." He extended his hand in front of him. "All in favor put their hand in."

"Awesome!" Tina said and put her hand with Tommy's.

Everyone else was silent, then Ian put his hand in.

"I'm in," Ian said. "How many people get to study another world?"

Everyone was stunned to see Ian do this

"I'm in to!" Cassie said quickly and put her hand in. she blushed when Tommy smiled at her.

Mark and Sarah looked at each other with their eye brows raised then shrugged and put their hands in.

"Might as well…" Sarah muttered.

Jack and Mary were the only ones left. They stared at the others like they were crazy. Then Jack sighed and put his hand in.

"The coward too?" Mary said quietly. She then sighed and put her hand in. "fine, you win."

The groups Digimon all looked at them from the other side of the fire with questionable looks.

"What are they doing?" Gomamon asked.

"I believe it's some sort of ritual humans perform before sleep." Tentomon said.

"I'm pretty sure their just agreeing to help out Gennai…" Palmon said quietly.

"Is your partner the genius?" Tentomon asked sharply.

"Sorry," Palmon said and rolled her eyes. Patamon and Plotmon giggled.

"Then it's settled." Ian said. He glanced over to the Digimon, apparently forgetting all about them, and spoke to both them and the teens.

"I suggest we go to bed so we may get a head start on our journey." Ian said.

No one objected… well Mary muttered something about sleeping on the ground, but other than that they all went to sleep with their partner Digimon sleeping next to them.

Unknown to them there was a being with large bat wings staring at them from a far away mountain. After a while the creature flew off, knowing all it needed to know…

…...

End.

…...

_Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been busy with college, making friends, going to parties, trying not to get thrown up on… meeting girls, ticking off the teacher, stuff like that. I actually had to force myself to write this (I had to turn down a party invitation! But to be fair I had important school work to do plus I'm feeling a little sick due to over working myself and such. But anyway the story is progressed for now and I won't return to this story for a while, I have some other things to do. Like write an actual novel, find a girlfriend, find a job, get good grades for once in my life and actually improve myself as a person! Also I notice I keep forgetting to include the partner Digimon into the story which is why they rarely talk but don't worry they'll have more important roles in the future…_

But anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and see you next time.

Justagamer1.


End file.
